pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
United Kingdom of the Netherlands
The United Kingdom of the Netherlands is in historiography common term for the Kingdom of the Netherlands from 1815 to 1830, the period when the current Belgiumand Netherlands one is formed under King William I . The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg was a personal union affiliated and political ties The kingdom. Contents [ hide ] * 1 Origins ** 1.1 Preparation ** 1.2 Willem gets the administration of Belgium ** 1.3 William sets himself as king ** 1.4 The Constitution of 1815 ** 1.5 The unification realized * 2 The power of the king * 3 Status of Luxembourg * 4 Administrative divisions ** 4.1 Administrative quirks * 5 Economic and social developments * 6 Reasons for divorce ** 6.1 The language question ** 6.2 Religious issues * 7 Developments after 1830 * 8 See also Origins After Prussian and Russian troops French troops in 1813 had largely expelled from the Netherlands later, returned Willem Frederik, the son of the last stadtholder William V after his landing in Scheveningen back to The Hague, to make the title on December 2, 1813 Sovereign Prince of the Sovereign Principality of the United Netherlands to receive. A constitutional committee met in late December 1813 and met three months later, on March 29, 1814, was at the Assembly of Notables to the constitutionapproved. After the liberation of most of the Belgian provinces installed the Supreme Allied Powers on February 15, 1814 a provisional government headed by a governor general.The authority of the government was limited initially to the territory of the Department Lys , Dyle , Scheldt , two NITs , Jemappes and Sambre and Meuse . The ministriesOurte and lower Maas came under the authority of the provisional government of the Lower Rhine. The Department of Forests fell under the authority of the provisional government of the Middle Rhine. On June 12, 1814 the last two governments were merged. Preparation [ edit ] Since Hendrik Van der Noot in 1789 on the Republic asked for a reunion, had this idea to the then young William never left. The defeat of Napoleon gave him the chance to fulfill this wish. Unlike representatives from the former States who wanted a restoration of the former autonomous provinces, William wanted a unitary state . Here and published pamphlets on a Confederation Batave or any federal state , based on a North and a South Dutch Dutch part. Willem did not sit and was supported by Metternich . It opted for a unitary state on the French model, because this would stand stronger against France over a divided country. A vision which was found 15 years later that she was wrong. After the Battle of Leipzig (16 to October 18, 1813) was the British Foreign Secretary Henry Robert Stewart the following proposals for a new buffer state against France: * The Northern Netherlands would be restored within their old boundaries and the Southern Netherlands would be a barrier under a superpower . This scenario was fired because Austria the Southern Netherlands simply did not want to return, although this was the biggest wish of southern Dutch representatives. Their compromise to establish an independent South Netherlands / Belgium under an Austrian prince, was welcomed by the major powers on little enthusiasm, because this state was too weak in their eyes. * The Northern Netherlands would get territorial expansion as the Southern Netherlands (partially) would remain French; was thought to the Nete in the province of Antwerp , or even including whole Flanders . This scenario would also territorial expansion at the expense of Germany, and was the boundary of Mechelen ,Maastricht , Gulik to finish as to the Rhine in Cologne and Dusseldorf . This was rejected because this proposal too much territory would only leave the defeated France. A further proposal was on November 9, 1813 by William himself: * France would remain within its old borders, and the Northern Netherlands would be extended to the southern Netherlands, a piece of Germany on the west bank of the Rhine to the Moselle River , on the east bank the Duchy of Berg and the old Nassau countries . William gets government of Belgium edit After the liberation of Belgium put England on February 15, 1814 the allies some articles for which they stated that the Belgian provinces would be united with thesovereign Principality of the United Netherlands . This Convention Troyes was provisionally kept secret and only subject to approval by Prussia and Russia. The outcome depended on the conduct of the war and the negotiations. Meanwhile, a delegation of Belgian dignitaries led by the Duke of Beaufort to Emperor Francis I in Chaumont drawn to argue in favor of re-stocking by Austria of the administration of Belgium. On February 20, 1814, they were received by the Emperor to be informed that the association with Holland was already a foregone conclusion. When the Allies on 13 March decided to Austrian Governor General to send to Belgium as revived hopes of a statute of Belgium under Austrian rule. But that was not the intention. Along with the governor and the major powers would Holland each may appoint a representative to the Belgian government. Incidentally, in fact purchased the Prussian baron Van Horst appointed governor-general and partly because of his opposition could find the agreements only passage from 6 May 1814. Representing William was when Baron van der Capellen Godert added to the Belgian government. In the peace treaty of Paris was determined from May 30, 1814 which Holland would get an extension, but no concrete territory was indicated. One would negotiate this further in London and Vienna . However, a day later, pending the final division stipulated that the Belgian government would function commissioned by the sovereigns of the occupying forces, particularly England and Holland. The central committee headed by Baron vom Stein , who until then represented the sovereignty of the allies over the territories conquered by France, was subsequently dissolved on June 15, 1814. Finally they came to the London Protocol on June 21, 1814 agreed that William the territory would get from the Austrian Netherlands in 1789 (ie without French Flanders), The Old Republic, and the country of Liege , provided some limits were straightened. William tried yet Givet , Le Quesnoy , Maubeuge , Valenciennes and Condé to obtain, but failed to do so. In France it was satisfied because there were fears that the superpowers Alsace-Lorraine and French Flanders would reflect in the new Kingdom of the Netherlands. The intention was that there would be a state which would unite the two parts perfectly under a constitution that had to be agreed by mutual consent. William was invited to the Protocol and to accept the appointment as governor-general of Belgium. On July 21, 1814 William accepted the protocol. With his proclamation "to the residents of Belgium 'William took on August 1, 1814 the provisional government of the Southern Netherlands about. On August 15 he installed government that there are more than a year in office continued until 16 September 1815. On 20 August 1814, the entire western bank of the Maas was transferred to the Belgian government. William sets himself edit For William was now waiting to see what the Congress of Vienna , which opened officially on November 1, 1814, would be decided on the unification of his principality with Belgium and its limits. On August 1, he met the English minister Castlereagh who was in Brussels on his way to Vienna. His wishes were found for Prussia unacceptable but also the plans of Prussia called on the allies resistance. Initially Prussia wanted the whole empire of William record in German. Determining the boundaries of the empire of William was part of the overall negotiations on the new European borders and took months to complete. On February 13, 1815 the powers reached an agreement concerning what the Netherlands later would end up in the final act of the Congress of Vienna. William would have to give up his inheritance, and the border between the Netherlands and Prussia was established. Article 21 stipulated that Holland and the Belgian provinces under the new limits under the Prince Sovereign of the United Provinces would form a single kingdom under the name Kingdom of the Netherlands (Royaume des Pays-Bas). The prince and his successors would bear the title of King of the Netherlands. It was now awaiting ratification. A few weeks later, while the Congress was still in progress, began Napoleon to a new offensive . William waited no longer on the Final Act and proclaimed himself following the decisions already taken on March 16, 1815 to become king of the Netherlands, William I . He maintained his Belgian Government, pending the establishment of a constitutional monarchy for the whole area. On May 12, 1815 were eventually transferred to the Belgian provinces situated on the eastern bank of the Meuse to the provisional Government-General of Belgium. The final act of the Congress of Vienna of June 9, 1815 put all the provisions on the creation of the new state firm. Eventually Napoleon was finally defeated on June 18, 1815 at Waterloo . The Constitution of 1815 [ edit ] After being on March 16, 1815 was proclaimed King of the Netherlands, was a committee of 12 members from the northern Netherlands and 12 members from the southern Netherlands to work to make the necessary adjustments to the Constitution within the framework of the Eight articles. The 12 southern members were found not to have much need for change, but demanded a majority in the States-General. Eventually it was decided that a delegation of 55 members each. Both conservative and liberal southern representatives appeared to want to split the States-General. This was eventually reduced to parliament over which the Senate was asked. Since the members of the latter were appointed by the king, the power of the king rose, although representatives actually had the opposite want to achieve. In relative agreement by the commission as the constitution of 1815 was designed, which was adopted in the north by the old States-General. In the absence as yet of this institution in the south, was here in 1604 by a panel of notables voted. By episcopate was taken a stand against the constitution. There was resistance to the equal distribution of public debt. From 1323 also voted for only 527, while 796 voted against. Moreover, a large majority of the Dutch provinces against, while a small majority was of the Walloon provinces for. To get out of here William I counted 126 votes against, which were based on religious freedom, on the yes votes by appealing to the mandatory nature of the Eight Articles in this field. Because there still was not a majority, he counted 281 absentees even as yes-votes, so he with the infamous " Dutch Arithmetic "Arithmétique hollandaise, still came to a majority. On August 24, 1815 William declared that the constitution was accepted. The unification realized [ edit ] As of September 16, 1815 occurs the first government that has jurisdiction for the entire territory of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. The administrative and territorial unit are realized and with the approval of the Constitution is now established a constitutional monarchy in principle all over the territory. On September 21, 1815 was celebrated solemnly in Brussels on Coudenberg the unification of the Northern and Southern Netherlands. With the unification William I realized the ideals of William of Orange . The power of the king [ edit ] The constitution gave the king a great deal of power. The northern provinces of the Kingdom was at the time more than two million inhabitants, the southern provinces nearly three-and-a-half. The Second Chamber had 110 members, of which, despite the greater population in the south, 55 were chosen by the northern and 55 southern provinces.The Senate consisted of old and new nobility , of whom many had owed their appointment to the king. That the king had great power, also showed that the eight ministers themselves not accountable to the States-General had to make, but only to the king. In fact, they performed the orders of the king, and brought the parliament do little against it. The monarch could rule by royal decree . of Luxembourg edit Luxembourg was political, and in a personal union affiliated with the Kingdom and made at the same time as a Grand Duchy of the German Confederation . The Grand Duchy was not until 1839, at the First Treaty of London, complete political detachment of the Kingdom, although the personal union lasted until 1890. 5 6 7 8 Administrative divisions [ edit ] The provinces of the United Kingdom of the Netherlands from 1816-1830 after also on June 1, 1816 the former enclaves Cleves had come to the Netherlands and the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg in personal union. The UK and its provinces in 1816. Notice the county boundaries of Liege ,Namur and Luxembourg on; these were later modified. The United Kingdom of the Netherlands counted 17 provinces: The United Kingdom is also maintained a personal union with the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg , which King William the Duke was. Sittard wanted to remain German, but came to the United Kingdom of the Netherlands. Hertogenrade Dutch wanted to stay but came to Prussia . Usually forget that the formation of the territory of the United Kingdom of the Netherlands was not completed until after 1816 also the former Prussian territories in the Liemersand the Over-Betuwe joined Netherlands and the last frontier problems with Prussia had been resolved in 1817. The highest point in the United Kingdom until the 1830/1839 Baraque Michel of 674 m and from 1830/1839 to 1890, the Kneiff of 560 m. The overseas territories included the Carstensztop of 4887 m (in the East) and Juliana of 1280 m (in the West). Administrative peculiarities [ edit ] The United Kingdom of the Netherlands had two government centers, The Hague and Brussels . For the year seat of the government in The Hague a year and a year in Brussels. This meant that ministers and officials had to own or rent homes in both cities. The king insisted that Dutch general administrative language was to be, but in the House all Belgian delegates spoke French (which was also understood by most Dutch delegates). In the Senate, where only members of the nobility had seat, also spoke French most Dutch delegates to better their southern (and especiallyWalloon ) to be colleagues understand. This northern Dutch aristocrats called it "Défendre les intérêts nationaux en langue étrangère" (The defending national interests in a foreign language). The Southern Netherlands were more than 60% of the total population and of the soldiers was also over 60% coming from the south. The officers and senior officials was, however, the vast majority coming from the northern part of the country. Economic and social development [ edit ] Economic went to the new state of the wind, though given especially to the north in the beginning, with high unemployment and poverty, after a flood of British goods had destabilized the trade market. One in nine people lived in a kind of assistance, barely enough to survive. Weakened workers were replaced by fresh, skilled workers from other European countries, the unemployment rate further opjoeg. Through a new institution, the Benevolent Society , an initiative of General Van den Bosch , were asylums for orphans, the poor - and peat in Drenthe founded. Here thousands of impoverished people were under severe conditions put to work. Financial reasonably stable south had indeed carry the indebtedness of the north, but also benefited from income and sales potential of the Dutch colonies . Yet also faced south with large differences between rich and poor. The big gains from trade and industry were put into new projects or disappeared into the pockets of the directors. One seventh of the population lived in poverty. The king did his best to bring more unity and, for example introduced the metric system in. This was not so obvious that system act as a product of the turbulent years of the French Revolution that was abolished for the sake of peace by Napoleon again. The king proposed new import and export tariffs to the ailing, outdated Amsterdam to breathe new life into trade and had to dig channels or deepen and widen in both the north and south (the North Holland Canal , the Canal Ghent-Terneuzen , the Channel from Brussels to Charleroi , and the Ourthe Channel ). A positive effect was the construction of paved roads, the development of the steel industry in Wallonia , the opening of theport of Antwerp and the stimulation of the Southern textile industry. All this made a big export sales in cloth , weapons , iron products and flax possible, and import of wool andcotton . The merchant fleet of Antwerp grew to 117 ships. Many of these economic projects financed from the king brought by him Amortisatiesyndicaat , a fund that he held to the annoyance of the dignitaries outside the control of the States General. The education was expanded; especially in the south was necessary because of the high illiteracy . In 1825 founded the King, with capital from the south, north and his wallet, the Netherlands Trading Society in order to promote trade from the colonies. Soon afterwards broke on Java a huge uprising that was bloodily beaten. Then, in the Dutch East Indies to the culture system introduced, whereby a fifth of the revenue would be for the Dutch state. North benefited from the synergistic effect of the unification and the lighting of the national debt. Through all the efforts wealth increased, but there were other needed initiatives. Where England has long been theindustrial revolution had embraced the Dutch kept for a long time attached to traditional means. As the former officer introduced Paul van Vlissingen the steamer in the Netherlands, which he used to ferry services .With British help, he founded the first engineering. It later came the first marine engineering projects and forth as the first steamship of Dutch origin (yard Fijenoord ). Only in 1835, after the separation, the south got his first on the European continent: the first line of steam trains between Brussels and Mechelen. The North followed in 1839 by the Haarlem-Amsterdam line. Reasons for the separation [ edit ] The union went socially less well. The southern and northern mentality, the Burgundian and the Calvinist , turned out another well tolerated. William I ruled as an enlightened despot , often aroused resentment in the traditional south. All had the South numerically slightly more MPs than the north, many southerners were more feel for autonomy , including the relative under-representation of the south in high government posts and in the army leadership. The language question [ edit ] In the Southern Netherlands was the administrative language and that of the French elite. Dutch there was only the language of the employees and workers. Measures to implement the entire Dutch-speaking part of the Dutch kingdom as a language of government, led to great resentment among the Walloon part of the population and the Frenchified elite of the Flemish provinces. The introduction of the Language Decree of September 15, 1819 provided that all the inhabitants of Antwerp, Limburg, East and West Flanders were able to turn in Dutch to the municipality, the judge and the notary. From January 1, 1823 would be the authorities in these provinces are also permanently prohibited from using French. This measure was among the elite in the southern Netherlands on little support. The French elite tried differences in faith, communication, use mentality and lifestyle for their own political gain. Both parts of the empire had a different historical baggage. Mutual apprehension for domination of one or another language and religion were also found to work conflicts in the hand. The French played in the background a decisive role. Thus was founded in France's Légion belge parisienne, which was funded with private funds (including the brothers Felix and Frederic de Merode ) and yielded two battalions of 400 volunteers each. This was done in agreement with the French government, which as a possible annexation of Belgium to France in the hand wanted to work. As a result of the lasting resentment abolished William I on June 4, 1830 on the language constraint in the Southern Netherlands. From then on it was again allowed to defend engage in Flanders by a French lawyer, to a French testament or to use French as a language of administration. Religious problems [ edit ] The aversion to the homogeneous Catholic south to the ' Protestant 'north (in fact, 40% in the north was also Catholic, but since the Eighty Years' War in a disadvantaged position) and the Southern desire to introduce Roman Catholicism as state religion ( in violation of the Constitution) strengthened the call for autonomy. Very against the sore spot of the Catholic clergy was the loss of religious grip on education. The king had so relying on the freedom of education, the Episcopal seminaries closing in exchange for the creation of a church less dependent Collegium Philosophicum. Under the leadership of the (French) bishop of Ghent, Maurice de Broglie , the southerners came increasingly in rebellion. The king tried this resistance in the bud, including the freedom of the press somewhat to curtail and here and there the military police to deploy, but it all added fuel to the fire of resistance. King William had thought he liberals and Catholics in the south of his country could play against each other. For many years succeeded, but ultimately it came to an unholy alliance of Catholics and liberals against the king. Because the liberal opposition in the north did not come off the ground - are dominated more of an anti-papist mood - this only resulted in the south to a general uprising, the Belgian Revolution of 1830, which brought quite quickly a process whereby Belgium a separate kingdom was. Developments after 1830 [ edit ] Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg and Limburg in 1839 ''' '''1 , 2''' and '''3 United Kingdom of the Netherlands (up to 1830) 1''' and '''2 '''Kingdom of the Netherlands (since 1830) '''2 '''Duchy of Limburg (in 1839 at the Federal compensation for Belgium Luxembourg) '''3 and 4 '''Kingdom of Belgium (since 1830) '''4 and 5 : Luxembourg(limits until 1830) '4 '''Province of Luxembourg(Belgium Luxembourg, in 1839 in Belgium) '''5'Luxembourg (German-Luxembourg border since 1839) Blue border of the German Bond . Only in 1848 was in the northern resistance to the great power of the king of the land, which under King William II led to a new constitution, a draft of the liberal Johan Thorbecke . In 1860 Belgium was courting back to Netherlands because of the threat of annexation by Napoleon III . Prime Minister Charles Rogier of Belgium stated that even the ancient Kingdom of the Netherlands had to be repaired under two governments (so if a confederation ) and let the Brabançonne adjust so that friendship between Dutch and Belgians (lit: Batavians and Belgians ) would emphasize. With the death of King William III died Ottonian branch of Nassau in the male line from. The Dutch crown passed to the female heir, Wilhelmina , in Luxembourg because of the prevailing Salic law , however, Adolf of Nassau-Weilburg , making the personal union was broken. In the 1920s there arose in Belgium and the Netherlands strive for reunification: the Great Dutch thought . The leader of this movement was the historian Pieter ravings , professor of history at the University of Utrecht . Although there were links between the Netherlands and Belgium came only a return to strong cooperation between the two in the establishment of the Benelux countriesafter the Second World War . There is a movement that the political unity of the United Kingdom, including Wallonia and Luxembourg, will restore the whole Neerland Isme . There is also a movement that only Flanders would like to reunite with the northern neighbors, this is referred to as Big Neerland Isme . Category:United Kingdom of the Netherlands